Friendship into Relationship
by TheOldTeamFan
Summary: Will Boyd and Grace manage to say want they wanted to say to each other for a long time? But after an incident will they be able to even work together?
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Waking the Dead fanfiction**

**Friendship into Relationship**

**Rating: (PG)**

**Pairing: Boyd/Grace**

**Chapter 1 Prologue**

When colleagues become friends, they form a firm friendship, that friendship can develop into something more intimate however, realizing the situation they might deny it as they might both think that it would affect both their friendship and their working realtionship. Their personal feelings for each other might affect the judgment of their work and therefore will dismiss it, though they might want to keep it away from their other colleagues as well. Sometimes without them realizing, their other colleagues may already know the truth but win't say anything because they either they wouldn't like to intrude or they wouldn't want to speculate. They would be most likely to leave them alone sometimes to see if they did do something that would give them a clue to comfirm their suspicions or they would glance at them to see if either one noticed each other's expressions. To conclude, they would want them to take the next step forward as to confront and explain to one another about their deepest feelings for each other.


	2. Chapter 2 Suspicions

**Chapter 2 Suspicions**

For the past three weeks, Boyd has been acting strange. He was in his office humming which was unusual. In fact he hadn't been shouting at anyone all day and he was smiling!  
Spence and Mel were at their desks, looking at each other with bewildered faces.

" This is **not **normal!" Spence stated as he rested his head on the palm of his hand.

Mel nodded.

" I know."

" What do you think is up with him?" Spence asked indicating with his head.

Mel shrugged.

" Absolutely no idea at all!"

" Absolutley no idea about what?" Frankie inquired as she entered the main office with 5 cups of steaming hot coffee.

" It's Boyd. He's acting very strange." Mel started to explain.

Frankie looked at her with a confused face.

" What I mean is that he is humming and hasn't been shouting anyone today." Mel continued.

" If you don't believe us look for yourself!." Spence said.

Frankie walked towards Boyd's office. Looking up from his work, Boyd noticed Frankie leaning against the door frame.

" Morning Frankie!." Boyd said to her.

Frankie just smiled. Spence and Mel were right. Boyd was acting strange. She turned around and walked towards the other two.

" Okay that was not normal." she exclaimed as she sat down beside Mel.

Both Spence and Mel nodded.

" I told you so." Mel said sticking her tongue out at her friend.

Frankie just rolled her eyes. Just then the main office doors were swung open and Grace walked in carrying a whole load of files.

" Morning!" Grace said as Spence helped her with the load.

" Morning Grace!" Frankie and Mel said together.

Once Grace had set her files down, hung her bag and coat up she went towards Boyd's office. She knocked before she entered but knew that Boyd wouldn't mind is she had just walk straight in. She sat down on the sofa.

" Morning Grace." Boyd said to her as he looked across.

" Morning to you too Boyd." she replied.

Boyd leaned back on his chair and looked at Grace for a few minutes. They sat in silence.  
Back outside the younger members of the team were looking in.

" Do you think that they are seeing each other?" Mel wondered.

Spence laughed.

" Mel, you got to be kidding me! That's one image I didn't want to have."

Mel just rolled her blue eyes at him.

" No I think Mel's right Spence. I mean he is more relaxed when Grace is around." Frankie stated backing Mel up.

Mel smiled. Spence looked towards the office where Boyd and Grace were. Boyd did seem more relaxed then usual when Grace was around but did that mean they were actually seeing each other. It could just be that Boyd felt more comfortable when Grace was around and meant that he didn't need to shout at all. But the others could be right as well. After all they were just suspicions.


	3. Chapter 3 Dinner Invatation

**Chapter 3 Dinner Invatation**

Over the next few days the younger members of the team were still noticing the change with Boyd. He had less mood swings and had been into Grace's office a lot. They were still wondering if their suspicions were true or not. But they didn't like to inturde.  
It was 5:00pm on a Monday and the team had a got a case. The case involved a murder of a 10 year old Emily Howard. However the case went cold when they had no leads or any suspects.  
So far Spence and Mel had found no leads and Frankie was still trying to find any DNA, fingerprints on some of the evidence the original investigating team had put together.  
Boyd and Grace however were in his office discussing about what could be the motive and who could have killed her.

" In a pyschological sense do you think the parents could kill her" Boyd asked Grace as he looked at the files that were on his desk once more.

Grace thought about for a minute or two.

" Why do you say in pyschological sense Boyd? Couldn't it just be in a normal sense? " she said leaning back on the office chair.

" Okay, in a normal , pyschological sense whatever do you think that the parents are capable of murder." Boyd asked again.

" Until I do a profile on them which I am going to do now, I would say probably not." she said as she got up and headed towards the door.

" What do you mean probably?"

" Look Boyd for now I mean they might or might not but if you want my final opinion which you do of course I need to look at these files you gave me and do a pyschological profile on them first before I tell you whether they are capable of murdering their own daughter!"

And with that Grace left the room and headed towards her own office where she began to read the files. Back in his office Boyd was busy with trying to find out what else could be the motive when Spence came.

" Sir I think we got a witness."

" Great Spence! Now try and find an address or relatives."

Spence smiled, " I already have Mel doing it."

As soon as Spence left, Grace came back in. Boyd looked suprised. Had she already done a profile on both parents? If she had it was in record time.

" You finished already?" Boyd asked

" Of course not! Did you expect me to have done both profiles?"

" No, but if you did that would be pretty amazing."

" Yeah, but I'm not that quick."

Grace went over to his desk and sat down in the empty chair.

" So what do you have so far?" Boyd inquired

" Well I was just wondering if maybe if the father isn't really Annie's father."

" Why do you say that?"

" Well it says here in the original investigation that they took two DNA samples. One from the mother and one from the father. The results came back and only the mother's was the perfect DNA sample."

" Wait a minute. Are you sayong that James might be capable of murdering Emily because he wasn't his real daughter?"

" Maybe."

" But why?"

" I don't know Boyd but that is where you come in?"

Grace was about to leave when Boyd asked her,

" About tonight? Are you doing anything?"

" No not really why?"

" No reason, just wondering. However if you aren't would you like to go out for dinner?"

Grace smiled.

" That would be lovely."

She headed back to her office when the main doors swung open and in came Mel and Spence back from visting the witness.  
They hung their coats up and went to see Boyd.  
He looked up.

" How did it go?" he asked them.

" Fine."

" Okay well we will have a team minute in a few minutes then."

They nodded and went to see Frankie. The lab doors slid open and Spence and Mel entered the path lab. Frankie was looking in the microscope when she noticed them come in.

" What are you two doing here?" she asked still looking at the evidence.

The two came and leant on the table top.

" We just came here to see if you have found anything and that there will be a team meeting in a few minutes?" Spence told her.

Frankie nodded her thanks, the other were about to head back when she just remembered the conversation she had overhead between Grace and Boyd.

" Guys, wait!" she called out after them.

They turned around with confused faces on them.

" What?" Mel asked her friend.

" Have you seen Boyd recently?" she asked them.

They both nodded.

" Why?" Spence wondered.

" Oh no reason."

The other two looked at one another and knew Frankie was hiding something.

" Frankie, is there something we don't know?" Spence asked.

" It's probably just nothing." she replied.

Mel shook her head and nudged her.

" What did you do that for?!" Frankie said grabbing her arm.

" It's not nothing Frankie otherwise you wouldn't have called us back here." Mel replied.

" Okay, well you all know that Boyd has been acting strange for a couple of weeks right?" she started to say.

" You mean five weeks." Spence butted in.

Frankie glared at him.

" Sorry."

" And?" Mel said gesturing with her hand.

" Well then you also know that we as in me and Mel think that Boyd's seeing Grace. I think that this new infomation has just about confirmed our suspicions right." Frankie continue.

" You mean they are going out together!" Mel exclaimed.

Frankie nodded but Spence still looked confused.

" How do you know this, Frankie?" he asked.

" I just overheard Boyd ask no invite Grace if she would like to join him for dinner tonight."

Mel smiled but Spence just shook his head. Mel noticed him do that and so did Frankie.

" What?" they both asked.

" Guys, that dosen't mean their seeing each other."

Spence then left the two women together. Of course that didn't mean they were seeing each other but then again the other two might be right. After all it was just a dinner invatation.


	4. Chapter 4 The Argument

**Chapter 4 The Argument**

The next morning Spence, Mel and Frankie were in the main office waiting for Boyd to arrive. Grace came in with more files and put them on her desk, walked out into the main office and poured some hot coffee.

" Morning all." Grace said.

They all smiled at her. Grace came and sat next to Frankie.

" What exactly are we doing here?" Grace asked.

" We're waiting for Boyd. He said he needed a team meeting or something." Spence replied as he went up to the board.

" He isn't even here yet. Why do we need to be here when he's not here?" Grace asked again.

Mel shrugged.

" He just said that everyone needs to be here." Mel replied.

" Well I'll come when he's here. I've plenty of work to do." Grace explained over her shoulder.

Frankie and Mel sighed while Spence hit the board.

" Damn! She didn't say anything? " Spence said.

" Didn't say anything about what?" a vocie asked behind them.

All three of them jumped and were suprised to see Boyd.

" Uh... Grace didn't say anything about the profiles she had done." Spence stuttered.  
Looking up from her office she saw that Boyd was in so she walked out.

" Morning Boyd." she greeted him.

" Morning." he replied.

" Now what about the team meeting?" she asked.

" What team meeting?" Boyd questioned.

Grace looked confused.

" Spence said there was a team meeting."

Boyd looked at Spence and then turned back to Grace.

" Oh right. Yes the team meeting." he said pretending to remember.

" Right. So team meeting." Boyd said as he sat next to Grace.

The other three looked at each other and smiled hoping they wouldn't be noticed. Once everyone had got settled down, Spence went up to the board.

" Okay while Frankie has been looking at the evidence the original investigating team had put together Mel and I have been tracking down any leads of witnesses. We found one witness." Spence began to say.

" Yeah and he told us that on the night of the murder he saw a man matching the father's description runnig away from the house." Mel continued.

" Right could we get the father in. And I would like you and Spence to interveiw him." Boyd told Mel as Spence went and tried to phone the Howards.

Mel nodded.

" Okay Frankie what do you have?" Boyd asked the pathologist.

Frankie walked up to the board and stuck two shhets of paper. She turned around.

\" right from the original evidence I managed to find some blood on the weapon however it doesn't match the victims. I then found a strand of hair on the clothes but that didn't match the victims either." she told them.

The other four looked confused.

" Does the sample of blood or the hair match the father?" Mel asked pointing to the board.

" I'm not sure but I need to run it through the database. I will also need a DNA sample from the father again." she replied as she headed towards the lab.

After that everyone went off to their jobs. Grace was about to go into her office when Boyd motioned him with his hand to go into his room instead. The other two noticed and looked at one another. They looked back at the office again and noticed that the blinds were down. That made them even more suspicious.

" What do you think is happening in there?" Mel asked as she and Spence sat back down at their desks.

Spence leant back on his chair.

" I'm not sure but I think I have a pretty good idea." he grinned.

Mel rolled her eys and whacked him hard. Spence grabbed his arm and whinced.

" Ouch! What was that for?" he asked.

" That is not what I meant." she replied.

" Oh sorry, were you talking about the case then?" he asked.

" yeah"

But before he could answer Boyd's office was slammed shut. The other two jumped and Spence fell back off his chair.

" That's probably what was happening." he said from the floor as Mel helped him up.

The two of them saw that Grace's blind was closed and to them that wasn't good sign. Spence went over and knocked on the door of Boyd's office.

" GO AWAY!" said his voice from inside. Spence jumped and backed off.

Mel looked at him.

" I don't think he's in the mood to talk right now." he said in a whisper.

" Obviously!" Mel said sarcastically. " He get's like that."

" I know but not when Grace is involved. He usually calm when she's around." Spence replied. " Do you think he did something to Grace and he is ashamed?"

Mel looked shocked. " Spence Boyd would never hurt Grace you know that and I know that. And it's not unusual to see them arguing. They always manage to sort things out in the end."

" Yeah. I know but I mean it's kind of odd to see Grace storm off like cause usually she's calm but I know she's angry inside but she doesn's show. I know Boyd would never hurt her physically but he could hurt her emotionally."

" True, Spence but even if he did hurt her he would have never meant it. You know to well that he obviously cares for her."

Spence nodded but he still wasn't convinced.

Mel looked at him and saw his face. " What?!"

" I'm just not convinced thats all." he told her.

" Yeah, well Spence I'm sure they will make it up sometime."

" ARGH!!!!!!"

The two of them jumped.

" What was that!?" Frankie asked as she rushed in the room.

The other two looked at her. " Boyd."

Spence then looked at Mel. " In the state he is in now I don't think so."

Frankie looked confused. " What do you mean ' In the state he is in now'?"


	5. Chapter 5 The Explanation

**Chapter 5 The Explanation**

Spence and Mel looked at each other wondering if they should tell Frankie or wether they should leave just in case they made things worse. But knowing Frankie she would just find out sooner or later.

" Just after you left, we saw Grace go into Boyd's office and five minutes later she came back out looking very angry and upset." Mel began to say.

Spence nodded.

" And?" Frankie asked. " I mean Boyd and Grace are always fighting but they do make up eventually"

" That what's Mel said but I don't know. I mean she looked pretty upset this time." Spence noted.

Mel and Frankie just looked at each other. Frankie then sat down next to Spence.

" Like I said before Spence, Boyd would never have meant to hurt Grace and even if he did he would apologise." Mel reminded him once again.

This time Frankie nodded in argreement. The door to Grace's office suddenly opened and she came walking out looking teary eyed. All three of them turned. Grace noticed them and she smiled. They smiled back.

" Maybe we should talk to her?" Spence wondered.

Frankie shook her head.

" why not?" he asked.

Mel sighed, " Because Spence we shouldn't be the ones do that. Boyd should."

" Yeah I know that but I don't think he is in the mood to do that right now." Spence told her.

" It doesn't matter if he is in the mood or not! He has made Grace upset and she has gone off. Do you even remember the last time she left and never came back!" Frankie reminded him.

Spence got up.

" Where are you going?" Mel asked him firmly.

" Going to see him."

" What for?"

" To talk to him. You said that he's the one to talk to her so I was just going to convince him."

" yeah but Spence you said it yourself he is really not in the right mood to talk." Frankie explained to him

Spence looked confused. " But you told me that wether he's in a good mood or not he needs to talk to her."

Frankie rolled her eyes. " All I'm saying is that we shouldn't go where we aren't needed."

" But Grace is our colleague and friend." Spence replied.

The main office doors opened and Grace came back in. Mel took the oppurtunity to ask her what had happened.

" Grace?" she said quietly. " Are you okay."

" Fine." she replied smiling at them. But the smile wasn't enough to convince them.

" Look Grace we know what has happened." Spence said resting a hand on her shoulder. " Whatever it is it can't be that bad?"

Grace looked at him sternly. " Me saying to him that he should listen to other more often and might be better off if he left isn't that bad?!"

Spence looked down at the floor. " sorry."

Frankie went up to her. " Grace when you said that did he say anything else?"

Grace nodded. " He then said maybe I should leave."

" Look I know it's really none of our buisness but we all know how you feel about Boyd. we know you never meant but we understand that he is not the most listener. I meaning all of us really think that you should explain yourself to him. " Frankie explained.

"Grace the last time you left Boyd shut himself in his office for a whole month. He felt so ashamed he could never admit it but we knew that he was sorry and could not work without you." Spence told her.

Grace just smiled at her friends. She knew that they were right and that she needed to talk to him but she could face just right now.


	6. Chapter 6 Apologises?

**Chapter 6 Apologises?**

Three hours past, Mel, Frankie and Spence were still hoping that Boyd and Grace would apologise but it didn't seem like it would happen anytime soon. Frankie had gotten to imaptient of waiting after one hour and decided to head back to the lab to carry on with investigating leaving the other two to wait for Boyd and Grace to apologise to each other

"This is getting nowhere! Maybe I should talk to him." Spence said.

" Probably." Mel said.

Spence walked up to Boyd's office, he knocked on the door and waited for an answer. But he didn't hear anything. Spence then opened the door but saw no one there. Spence turned around and headed back to his desk. Mel lookd at him.

" What is it?" she asked.

"No one is in there." he replied.

" Maybe he went out for some fresh air."

" He wouldn't just leave without telling us."

Mel shrugged. " He might have if he didn't want to talk to anyone."

" True, well I'm going to the lab to see if Frankie has got any results yet." Spence told her as he got up from his seat and went towards the lab.

The doors slid open and Spence noticed Frankie looking towards Grace's office with a huge grin on her face. That made him suspicious.

Spence walked up to her. " What are you doing?"

Hearing his voice Frankie jumped around.

" Nothing." she replied.

Spence looked at her sternly. " You are not doing nothing You are doing something."

Frankie sighed. " The blinds in Grace's office are drawn down."

Spence looked at his friend. " That's not unusual."

" I know but they were drawn down as soon as Boyd went in there then it all went quiet and its been like that for the last thirty minutes."

Spence looked confused a bit. "What do you mean it has been quiet for the last thirty minutes?"

Frankie went behind the desk and rested her arms on the top of the counter. " Well you know how I came back here after waiting for the last hour."

Spence nodded.

" As soon as I got in here I saw Boyd go into Grace's office then that's when the blinds went down and a few seconds later they were talking about something. I couldn't hear what they were talking about but I guessed it was to apologise and then it went quiet."

Spence turned back round towards the office. " I hope it was to apologise." he said quietly.

For a few minutes both of them looked towards the office and wondered what was happening in there. Back outside Mel was still waiting to see if they were going to apologise not knowing that back in the office something even worse happening. Also back in the lab Frankie and Spence could now hear loud voices coming through the walls. It was mostly Boyd and they could hear that Grace was trying not to cry as her voice was quivering. Now back in the main office Mel could hear the voices loud and clear and kept on jumping slightly everytime she heard Boyd's voice echoing through the door and the walls. After listening to the argument for five minutes she quickly got up from her desk and walked towards the lab. Both Frankie and Spence noticed Mel enter the lab as the doors slid open.

" That doesn't sound good." Mel stated as she walked up to them. They nodded in agreement.

" I know. I defintely think Boyd has gone to far on this one. I mean listen to Grace. She is almost in tears!" Frankie replied. Spence was too stunned to say anything. All he could think of was wondering how Grace must be feeling.

BANG!!! All three jumped. Three pairs of eyes wide open.

"What the hell was that?!" Spence asked running quickly out of the lab. Frankie and Mel followed him quickly back to the main office. All worried about what they would find.

As they entered the main room,they noticed the door to Boyd's office wide open. Shock went over them as they saw the figure lying on the floor with blood trickling from the head.

"GRACE!" Spence screamed as all three of them rushed over to the profiler who was lying unconcious on the ground.

" Damn! What the hell did Boyd do to you?" Frankie said as she knelt beside her. Mel ran to get the first aid kit. Spence knelt on the oppisite side of Frankie and rested his hand on Grace's shoulder.

"Don't worry Grace, you are going to be fine." he whispered trying not to let tears come out of his eyes. All three of them sat quietly hoping that Grace would awake soon. After about five minutes Grace began to stir. A sigh of relief was let out. Grace opened her eyes and saw the concerned look on her colleagues faces.

"You gave us quite a scare Grace." Mel said as she helped her up with Spence's support.

Grace smiled. Tying to indicate that she was grateful for their concern.

" What did he do to you?" Spence asked.

" Nothing Spence. He didn't mean to." Grace said. And it was true Boyd didn't mean it. Grace could see it in his eyes after he had hit her.

" What do you mean nothing! You could have seriously been hurt, Grace!" Frankie told her as she cleaned the cut above her eyebrow.

" I know but like I said before he didn't really mean it and anyway it is just a scratch." she replied.

This time it was Mel's turn to say something.

" Just a scratch! What do mean just a scratch?! Grace it's not just a scratch, you're bleeding."

" Yeah, maybe you should go to the hospital just to make sure there is no damage?" Frankie said after she had cleaned the cut.

" Honestly guys I'm fine. If I feel any dizziness or if I feeling fainting coming on I promise I will go to the hospital straight away." she reassured them.

They smiled. " Are you sure you will be fit enough to drive to the hospital when you do feel unwell?" Mel asked as Grace got up.

" Don't worry Mel. If I do feel ill I will get a taxi." she told her.

Grace headed towards the door and was about to go back to her office when she saw the main office doors open. Boyd walked in looking all wet. Grace could swear his eyes looked wet. Had he been crying she wondered. She wanted to ask him but couldn't. The others saw him enter as well and inside they could fill anger rising. Spence stormed out of the office and into the main one. Inside the other office, Mel, Frankie and Grace all looked scared as they did not know what Spence was going to do.

" Sir?! Can I have a word?" Spence asked.

Boyd ignored him.

" Sir!" he said a bit louder.

This time Boyd turned around. " What is it Spence?" he asked.

Back in the office the others could hear that Spence was giving Boyd a lecture. As if she felt sorry for him Grace decided to go over and talk to him. She knew it was her fault for saying what she said about Luke that had made him lose his temper but she knew that he had to deal with it. Both Frankie and Mel noticed that Grace was going over to Boyd. Mel rested her hand on the profile's shoulder.

"Grace what are you doing?" she asked concerned.

"I'm going over to talk to him."

Frankie's mouth fell open and Mel's eyes went wide open.

" You don't know what he will do. He might hurt you again and we don't want that to happen to you." Frankie said.

Grace sighed. " I know but I need to talk to him."

The others couldn't say anything except nod. Boyd saw Grace coming towards him and she could see that he was sorry. Spence turned and saw too. Spence went over to her.

" What on earth are you doing Grace." he asked her in a whisper.

" I'm just going to talk to hime Spence."

Spence left them together and headed to where Mel and Frankie were. As soon as they were alone Boyd went up to Grace.

" Look Grace, I'm "

Grace stopped him. " I know and I'm sorry that I said those things. I was out of line."

" yeah but you were right and I shouldn't have hit you."

Grace went over and took his hand in hers. " Lets go into my office and then we can talk."

Mel looked at the others. They looked at her with concerned faces.

" Do you think it okay to leave her on her own with Boyd after what he did to her." Mel asked looking at the office as the door closed and the blinds went down.

" She said it was fine." Frankie told her as they went into the main office and sat down at their desks.

" Yeah but you know that Boyd gets angry easily." Spence reminded them. They sat in silence thinking what was going on in the office.


	7. Chapter 7 Worries

**Chapter 7 Worries**

Inside the office Boyd and Grace were sitting on the sofa discussing. Boyd knew that what he had done was out of line and that he never meant to hurt Grace. He also knew that the others felt angry after what he did to Grace and that he should apologise to them as well for his behaviour. Whilst Grace knew it was her fault for making him angry in the first place. Boyd got up from the sofa and went back out to the main office to make them both a nice cup of tea. Grace got up to go over to her desk when she felt a bit light headed and before she knew it she collapsed onto the floor.

CRASH!!!!

" What was that?!" Mel asked as she, Frankie and Spence rushed out of the office. To their suprise they saw Grace lying on the floor.

" Oh my god!" Mel gasped. Spence knelt down beside her.

" Get Boyd!" he instructed to Mel as he and Frankie kept an eye on the profiler.

Boyd however hadn't heard the noise so had no idea about what had happened. As he looked up from the coffee machine he noticed Mel rushing towards him. He saw the look on her face and knew that something was wrong.

"What is it?" he asked hoarsely.

"It's Grace. She's fainted."

Boyd dropped the cups of coffee and followed Mel into the office where he saw the figure of Grace lying on the floor.

"What happened?" he demanded as he went down beside Spence. All three of them shook their heads.

" We don't know but suddenly we heard a crash and came rushing in here to find Grace lying on the floor." Spence tried to explain to him.

Boyd felt for a pulse. It was rapid. "Call an ambulance!" he instructed to Mel.

" Is she going to be okay?" Frankie asked.

"I hope so." Boyd replied. Spence nodded in agreement.

The paramedics soon came and lifted Grace onto a trolley. She was wheeled out to the ambulance. Of course there was no question as to who was going with Grace to the hospital. Boyd got in and held her hand. The others followed in the car. For them the journey was never so long as they all hoped that the news at the hospital was good. Arriving at the hospital some doctors and nurses took over from the paramedics and wheeled the trolley into Resus. One of the nurses came up to the team.

" If you would like to wait in the relative's room the doctor will be with you shortly with some information." she told them.

They nodded and headed towards the door. A few minutes passed and they were getting all worried. The younger members of the team could notice that Boyd looked so worried and knew that what the outcome was, it was due to him hitting her that probably casued her to collapse.

" Spence **_will you stop pacing !_** You'll wear the carpet out." Frankie told him following him with her eyes.

"I can't help it! I'm worried!" he said as he continued to pace up and down the room.

"Yeah so are we! But we just have to let the doctors and nurses do their job." Frankie replied.

" But how long does it take?!"

" I'm not a bloody phychic am I?!"

" Well go and ask them then!"

" Guys, **_pack it in_**! None of this is easy I know but listen to you!. You sound like children. This is hard enough without you two going at each other's throat. Boyd is having a tough time as it is and we all are so could you both just **_shut up_**!" Mel tried to calm the argument.

Spence grumbled and slumped down on the sofa.

" It doesn't have to take this bloody long!" he mumbled under his breath. That remark was caught by Mel who gave him a glare.

All three of them looked over at Boyd who was standing by the window, his mind somewhere else. They could see how much Grace meant to him. Two hours then four hours went by, still they hadn't got anymore news, in fact they hadn't got any news since they had arrived at the hospital. Spence had gone back to pacing and this had continued on getting on Mel's nerves and now it had got onto Frankie's nerves as well. Boyd had however decided to see if there was any progress news. Frankie had decided she had enough of Spence's pacing about and went with Boyd to the reception.

Rinnnnngg!! Spence's mobile went. He looked at the caller ID and slipped of the edge of the chair.

"Ah!"

Mel turned around and saw Spence on the floor.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she helped him up of the ground.

" Yeah, it's the comissioner on the phone."

"The comissioner? What does he want?"

" No idea probably wondering why no one is at the headquaters."

" I'm not being rude or anything but since when did the Commissioner check up on us?"

" Since Boyd has been ignoring his phone calls."

Just then the door opened and Frankie walked.

"They are still waiting for tests." she told them. Spence noticed Boyd wasn't there.

"Where's Boyd?" Mel asked looking around the room.

"He's gone outside for a break." Frankie replied.

Spence sighed. "Bet you when the tests do arrive Grace might be in a worse condition."

"It's not their fault that the tests are taking so long." Mel said.

"Not their fault?! If it's not their fault then who's fault is it then? The computers or the machines?!" Spence exclaimed, his voice a little louder.

"This isn't helping. These things do take time." Frankie said this time trying to calm the argument down.

"And how do you know Dr. Wharton. You're not a bloody mind reader are you?!"

" For goodness sakes Spence! You're starting to sound like Boyd already." Frankie stated.

Mel let out a laugh but it quickly turned into a cough as soon as Spence gave them both a glare.

" Just because I'm, worried about Grace and that the results are taking to slow to get back to them to give them the diagnosis to why Grace collapsed, you think I'm sounding too much like Boyd!?" Spence said back to her.

Frankie rolled her eyes. "We're all worried Spence but that doesn't give us the right to take out our anger on the hospital staff. If you want to be angry then be angry at Boyd becasue he is probably the reason why Grace is in here now."

" I think we should leave Boyd out of this." Mel told them.

Spence raised an eyebrow and Frankie looked at Mel like she was from another planet.

" What do you mean **_' We should leave Boyd out of this'?"_** Frankie said slowly.

Spence nodded, " Yeah what do you mean?"

" None of this is easy. I know but Boyd feels guilty enough as it is without you two blaming him." Mel answered back.

"Oh come on! Boyd's the one who hit Grace in the first place and he's the reason why Grace is in the hospital." Frankie told her friend.

"Yeah, I mean if Boyd hadn't hit her we wouldn't be here now." Spence said agreeing with Frankie.

" We don't even know what _**exactly**_ happend." Mel said.

"I think that when we went out of the office and saw Grace was lying on the floor with blood trickling from her head we knew what exactly had happened. She didn't _**need**_ to tell us." Spence said.

"Exactly. And all three us know that Boyd can lose his temper very easily."

" I'm not saying that he didn't hit her and he isn't the reason why we are here all I'm saying is that we should give him a break because he already feels guilty and he doesn't need**_ more_** guilt pressure from us. He knows that what he did was wrong and would never have meant to hurt Grace you know that. But he sometimes looses his temper that's all." Mel replied.


	8. Chapter 8 News

**Chapter 8 News**

More hours passed and still they hadn't got any news yet on how Grace was doing. By now Mel, Spence and Frankie were all getting impatient. Boyd was still outside probably thinkng the worst scenario and that if she died it was his fault. He knew that if that happened the team would never forgive him. He knew now that team was still angry at him for hitting Grace in the first place though they don't really know the reason why he did or maybe they already did.

"Excuse me but are you three the next of kin of Dr. Grace Foley." asked a young man in his twenties to Mel as he indicated to the other two with his hand. Mel could see he was just a medical student starting his first year after graduating from med school.

"We..." Mel started to say.

"Yes we are." Spence butted in as he went up to Mel's side. "We are the next of kin. My sisters and I would like to know how our mother is."

"Well I'm afraid she needs surgery but that is all that I can say for now until the surgeon has come down." the young doctor replied and then left the room.

Grace needed surgey. The other three couldn't believe it. What wasa even more suprising apart from the news they just got was the fact that Spence had lied to the young doctor.

"What on earth did you do that for?" Mel demanded glaring at him

Spence raised his arms up in defence. "If we had said that we weren't the next of kin we would have to of waited another forty eight or something hours until someone who had the decentcy to tell us what is happening to Grace and if she will be alright!" Spence said.

Mel sighed and turned around to sit back on the sofa.

"We should probably tell Boyd the news. I mean I can't actually believe that Grace needs surgery." Frankie stated.

"He must of hit her pretty hard then. I mean how could he?" Spence said.

"Don't start that again!" Mel insisted.

Spence looked at her angrily. "Don't start what again?!"

Mel rolled her eyes. "Blaming Boyd. He doesn't deserve us being angry at him too. I bet Grace is already angry at him too"

"Well who should **_we_** be angry at? I mean no one else hit her did they?"

"All I'm saying is that Boyd knows what he did was wrong and he is trying to apologise otherwise he wouldn't be here now!"

" And all I'm saying is that if Boyd hadn't hit her we wouldn't be here waiting forty eight hours!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!! Will you two **_pack it_** in! This isn't going to help anyone especially Grace. Either you two stop arguing and sit down and wait or both of you should just leave and go back to the headquaters to carry on the investigation. Then when there is some news I will call you." Frankie shouted making both of them go all quiet.

They nodded mutley and sat back down on the sofa. Both scared to talk in case Frankie exploded at them again. When Boyd entered the room he noticed everyone was quiet. With the silence in the room. he suddenly became worried. He kenw that if there was silence, something must be wrong.

"Why is everyone quiet? Has something happened to Grace that I might need to know?" he asked looking at them.

Mel looked up. " Nothing's wrong. I mean we're quiet because Frankie shouted at us but no nothings wrong except that Grace might need surgery."

"What do mean Grace needs surgery?"

"The doctor well a med student told us that Grace might need surgery but he didn't say why. He just said that we will need to wait for the surgeon to come down." Mel told him.

"Yeah and that's going to take another hour at least!" Spence grumbled under his breath.

Frankie slapped him on the arm. "Don't you dare even think about starting that whole drama again about results or doctors taking to long."

Spence looked and sulked.

"Stop being a baby, Spence." Boyd said to his DI.

"Sorry sir, but it's not my fault that I'm worried about Grace." Spence told him.

Boyd smiled.

"Oh yeah and sir the Comissioner rang though I didn't answer it so I have no idea what he wanted." Spence said.

Boyd nodded and sat back down on the sofa. Spence sat down next to Mel. Frankie decided to get four cups of coffee for them to help them stay awake. On the way to the machine she was passed the same doctor who told them that Grace needed surgery. The young doc noticed Frankie had remebered something.

"Excuse me, Miss Foley?"

Frankie didn't realize that he was talking to her until she remebered that Spence had told him that they were Grace's children.

"Uh, yeah."

"I just wanted to let you know that your mother is fully awake and that you can go and see her if you want to."

Frankie smiled and headed back to the relative's room.

" Boyd, the doc says we can go and see Grace." Frankie told him.

The rest of them got up and followed Frankie back out into the hospital. The walk to the room where thay kept Grace wasn't long and before they knew it they were in a small but comfortable room witha vase of flowers on the bedside and Grace lying in the bed. Grace smiled at them when she saw them enter the room.

"How are you feeling?" Mel asked as she walked up to the profiler and gave her a hug.

"Fine." she replied as Frankie and Spence did the same thing. Then she noticed Boyd standing in between the doorway looking very worried.

The other three stepped back to let Boyd enter. Boyd walked up to Grace and rested his hand on hers.

"Grace, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault." he began to say.

Spence was about to butt in when he got elbowed by both Mel and Frankie.

"Lets give them some time alone together." Mel whispered to the other two. They nodded in agreement and backed out of the room and closed the door behind them.

Back in the room Boyd had sat down but still had his hand on top of Grace's.

"None of this is your fault, Boyd. I shouldn't have said those things to you about Luke." Grace tried to explain.

Boyd shook his head. "No Grace this is my fault. You were just trying to help."

Grace smiled. She noticed how tired Boyd looked and she also noticed it on the other three. "Have you been here all this time?"

Boyd nodded. "Yeah, we couldn't just leave you until we knew that you were going to be alright."

Grace smiled again and this time Boyd smiled back.

"I'll let you have some rest." he said as he got up and headed towards the door.

Grace nodded and closed her eyes. Back outside the other three were waiting on the seats. Boyd came back out.

"How is she?" Spence asked trying to stifle a yawn.

"Yeah, she's fine just tired." Boyd said.

"Yeah likewise." Spence replied.

Boyd could see that his team were pretty drowsy and so decided that they should head home. He knew he had to go home too but he didn't want to just yet. He needed to be here with Grace. Just so he knew that everything was alright between them.

"You three should probably get off home." he told them.

"Yeah, thanks sir but we rather stay here." Mel said as she now tried to stifle a yawn. The other two sleepily nodded.

Boyd shook his head. "No, you three off to bed now! I will call if there is any news."

"**_Okay _**dad!" they all grumbled.

Boyd grinned and headed back into the room. For the other three even though they were tired they still didn't want to go home. They wanted to be there for Grace when she came out of surgery.


	9. Chapter 9 One Big Happy Family,Again

**Spoiler: Season 8. NO COPYWRIGHT INFRINGMENT INTENDED!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 9 One Big Happy Family, Again**

The surgery went well and Grace was out of the hospital after a few days. She continued to work even though she was supose to stay at home and rest. The others kept a watchful eye on her every single day in case she fainted or felt light headed and lightened the workload so she didn't have a lot of pressure. To them it felt like a proper family again though Boyd and Grace still argued but most of the time they agreed on most things.  
It was a Tuesday morning and Mel and Spence were at their desks. Grace came in with Frankie and all four of them sat down.

"What exactly are we doing here?" Grace asked.

Spence shrugged. "No idea. All Boyd said was that we needed to be here before he arrived."

"Morning all!" Boyd called out asa he entered the main office.

"Morning !." they all choursed back. Boyd walked up to them.  
"I just wanted to say that since the incident I want to apologise about my behaviour to all of you especially you, Grace. I know what I did was unforgiveable but my temper got the better of and I promise I will try to control my anger."

"It's fine sir we knew you didn't mean to hit Grace but we just got very upset and angry and did not know what to do. We just want to say we're sorry if we caused any more guilt on you." Spence said.

"No sir actually Spence is the one who wants to say sorry because he was the one who was blaming you." Mel stated.

"What!? You two were both in it as well." Spence said defensivley.

Frankie and Mel both shook their heads. "No, you were the one who was angry. We were just agreeing with you because you always want to be right." Frankie told him.

Grace and Boyd left the three younger members banter on while they headed towards Boyd's office. Mel noticed them leave and leant across toward the other two.

"Guys, I wonder what is happening in there?" she asked slightly anxious.

"Let's hope not another argument!" Spence answered as he knew that was the last thing that they'd would want to have happened after the incident before.

While the younger members of the team were thinking about what was going on in the office, Boyd and Grace were talking.

"Grace, I just want to say that when you suddenly collapsed I felt so guilty and thought that you might die because I'd hit you. That thought was the worse one I have ever had. Thinking that you were dead because of me made me realize how much you mean to me. I could have never have forgiven myself if that had happened." Boyd told her.

"Boyd, it wasn't the fact that you hit that made me collapse." Grace started to say.

Boyd looked confused. "But you weren't feeling dizzy before I hit you?"

"No that's not true. Over the past few weeks I've been feeling a little queer but didn't say anything because I didn't want any fuss."

"You should of have said something."

Grace sighed. "I know."

Boyd leant over a kissed her cheek. "Grace we care about you. If there is something wrong you can tell us."

Grace felt a tingle and her stomach fluttering as soon as Boyd kissed her. Her heart felt light. Boyd smiled at her. He knew that over the past few years they have been working with each other he suddenly realized that he had feelings for her. Not justr friends but something more, but he didn't know if Grace felt the same way. Outside the others were starting to get worried when they could still hear silence.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Frankie asked the other two.

They nodded.

"Yeah, how could Boyd loose his temper again!" Spence said.

Frankie glared at him. "That's not what I'm talking about!"

"Spence, what Frankie is trying to say is that she thinks that the reason why it is so quiet in the office is that probably they have made up." Mel explained to him.

"Oh, right." Spence said. He leaned back on his chair. At the corner of his eye he could see into Boyd's office just a teeny bit and saw something that he didn't imagined he would see.

CRASH!!!! Spence fell of his chair.

Both Mel and Frankie jumped.

"What happened?" Mel asked Frankie helped Spence up.

Spence shook his head trying to get the image out of his head. "Nothing."

Both of the women looked at him sternly.

"You know you thought that they were apologising to each other well they are. And I don't mean the oral one I mean they're kissing." Spence said.

"No way!" they both exclaimed.

Spence nodded. "Yes, way."

The other two looked towards the office and saw what Spence had seen. Indeed they were kissing so it seemed to them that they had in fact made up. All them smiled. They knew that Boyd and Grace always had feelings for each other and now they both knew the truth though it did take them seven years to admit their feelings

THE END


End file.
